The present disclosure relates to image processing devices and image processing methods and specifically relates to an image processing device and an image processing method which can automatically gather a plurality of images with a blank reduced.
Various types of image processing devices have been proposed which have a synthesizing function of synthesizing desired parts of plural pieces of image information for recording to a recording medium.
For example, a scanner reads image information on an original document. A memory stores the read image information. A display device displays it on its display screen. Thereafter, the image information in the memory is processed by operating a stylus or the like on the image information displayed on the display screen to store desired part of the image information into an additional memory. This series of processes is performed on a plurality of original documents. After the additional memory stores image information in which each desired part of the image information of the original documents are synthesized, a printer records the stored image information onto a recording medium.
However, the image processing devices of the above type can detect neither the input size of image information read by the scanner nor the output size of image information that the printer should output. For this reason, respective image information cannot be displayed maximally on the screen of the display device, thereby lowering the operability in processing the image information. Further, desired parts cannot be extracted from plural pieces of image information different in size for synthesis in desired size.
In order to solve the above problems, some image processing device reads plural pieces of image information, extracts and aggregates their respective desired parts into a single image, and then records the aggregated one onto a recording medium. In the image processing device, when the input size of image information is set at reading the image information by an image reading means, a first storage means stores the image information read by the image reading means according to the set input size. Then, the image processing device displays the stored image information on the display device through a first image displaying means. When the output size of the image information is set at processing of the image information stored in the first storage means by an image processing means, a second storage means stores the image information processed by the image processing means according to the set output size. Further, the image processing device displays the stored image information on the display device through a second image displaying means and records it on a recording medium by a record output means. Accordingly, a variety of image information can be always displayed maximally on the screen of the display device. Further, desired parts can be extracted from respective plural pieces of image information different in size and be synthesized into one in desired size.